Conventional center post type built-up stand, as shown in FIG. 4, is comprised of two rectangular hollow bars intersected with each other for mounting thereon of the center post, wherein each rectangular hollow bar is having a notch made in the middle and arranged in a depth equal to 1/2 of the height of the rectangular hollow bar such that when two rectangular hollow bars are connected together the notch of one rectangular hollow bar can be engaged with the notch of the other rectangular hollow bar.
This type of built-up stand is not very practical due to the drawbacks as hereunder:
&lt;1&gt; Packing size can not be minimized. Because the stand is comprised of two rectangular bars intersected with each other, the rectangular bar shall have a reasonable length. In order to reinforce the structure, the height of the rectangular bar shall be properly extended for setting of the notch. Because the size of the rectangular bar can not be minimize, the packing and transportation cost is relatively increased. PA0 &lt;2&gt; The component parts are convenient to manufacture. The rectangular hollow bar is made of a rectangular metal plate, which is firstly punched to provide a notch and then, be folded to form into a rectangular hollow bar. Further, the two rectangular hollow bars of each stand are not identical, and they are respectively made through different process. Therefore, the manufacturing process of this type of built-up stand is rather complicated and difficult to control. PA0 &lt;3&gt;High production efficiency is difficult to achieve. Because the two rectangular hollow bars of each stand are similar but not identical, they are difficult to identify during packing process. Therefore, high production efficiency becomes difficult to achieve. PA0 &lt;4&gt;Limited combination. Because the stand is comprised of two rectangular hollow bars intersected with each other, the configuration is fixed and not changeable.